Changes and Cousins
by ChadTylerLindbergGirl-00
Summary: The Teretto household now only contains three people... until they, who still live in the house get a phone call from someone's cousin who comes to stay and is changed by a member of the team...someone else makes some changes... but who? bad at summaries,


Chapter One  
  
~*~ Living in the FastLane  
  
Vince's P.O.V. ~*~ I'm sitting here thinking about everything that happened. Its really hard to believe that I could've died a little less than maybe. what?. half of a year ago? Yea I guess that's how long it's been since all that shit went down. And that its thanks to the white bread cop that I hated then because I knew that he was a cop and I knew that Mia loved him. That's what hurt the most at the time. But he made her so happy. and that's what's important. Her happiness which is around more than I thought it would be. she's been chipper since I came home from the hospital, its like, after everything, she's become stronger. But I know Mia. probably better than Mia knows Mia. I'm the only besides her brother that can read her like a book. She misses the cop. And I guess in a twisted round about way, I do too. What? I mean the guy did save my life. I could at least thank him. I guess. It would take some practice and time to get over my pride. That is probably going to take a while, which is ok because who knows when the dog is going to take his tail out from between his legs.coward.won't even call Mia. If he comes back and hurts her, this time he don't have Dom stopping me from hurting him. And that's a promise.  
  
Dom's P.O.V ~*~ In Baja, Mexico Well, I've decided that when I call Mia tonight.I'm going to break the news to her.  
  
~*~ Mia's P.O.V I was humming to the song that my Mama used to play around the house when she was doing the work that needed to be done its called Pennies from Heaven. I love it. I play it all the time and Jesse and Vince pick on me and sing it in loud obnoxious voices, but it's all out of love.and really funny. I'm actually getting along a lot better than I thought I would. We closed the garage for now, just until Jesse and Vince are feeling up to working and they have the doctor's permission, but for now, I'm yelling at them for every unnecessary movement they make. Especially Jesse, he's in worse condition than Vince, but he's actually moving quickly down the path of recovery. I was just about to empty the dryer to fold some clean cloths for the boys when the phone rang. I knew that neither of them would move from away from the TV. Gone in 60 Seconds is on. I shook my head as I straightened up and walked into the kitchen. I picked the phone up off its receiver and clicked the "phone" button. "Hello?" I asked politely. "Is Vince there?" a female voice on the other line asked. I felt concern and wanting to protect my boys come over me, like a sister type figure. I didn't want to look at it as a mother type figure because Vince is older than me and it would make me feel old, out of place, and just.wrong! "May I ask who's calling?" I asked, not so politely as my tone of voice when I answered the phone. "Dylan," she answered, mocking my tone. When I heard the name, the tone, and placed the voice I knew this girl was no threat. It was Vince's cousin Dylan Parker. We hadn't seen her in years. I remember when she would come and stay over holidays and when she had time to come visit the only family member she liked. She and her family always had problems, Vince was the only one who excepted her. She and I would always hang out.there were some crazy times! I finally snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh my God! Dylan?" I squealed like I was in high school again, like the time I found out I was captain of my school soccer team. "Yea." she was quiet for a minute, then, "Mia?" she squeaked much like I did. "Yea! Oh my God! How are you?" I was feeling. giddy. I mean I've been happy and everything, but not.giddy. I used to shudder when I'd see giddy girls. I laughed to myself. "Well, I'm doing ok.I read about everything that happened 6 months ago. I'm so sorry. how are you and the guys?" she sighed. I smiled, "We're doing good. the guys are almost cleared to go back to working in the garage and Dom, Letty and Leon are still in Baja. But we're doing ok," I knew she was worried about everyone. "Well. I hope you're not enjoying it just being you, Vince, and Jesse too much." she trailed off, something itching in her voice, she had something goin on and I wanted to know what. "Why?" I asked with that little kid singsong voice. She laughed then continued, "Well. you wouldn't happen to have room for one more person in the house would you? I mean, I'll totally haul my own weight, I'll do my own laundry, and help you out all around the house and the store, I'll help out with what I can in the garage. I'll do what ever you want, I'll even cook! Grilled cheese for dinner if I have to," she took a breath, "I just moved to L.A and I need a place, right now, I can't afford anything on my own. to be honest Mia, I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast, I'm really broke, I have my shit that I thought was a necessity to bring, my car, and me," she was going to go on, but I interrupted her. "Oh my God! You moved here! That rocks! And you haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast?!?! Broke?!? Oh Jesus Christ! Of course you can come here and stay! You get to live with me! yes! You remember where we are right?" I asked getting even more excited, and yet worried about her at the same time. She laughed, "yea I remember, and I'm only about a half an hour away actually," I could hear the relief in her voice. "Great! See you in a half an hour!" I said rather loudly. "Yep! Thank you so much Mia! You're the best!" I could here that she was smiling when she talked. And we hung up. I walked into to the living room doing my own little dance type thing, almost like a happy dance, just not as embarrassing as the real thing. Vince looked up at me, confusion, concern, and a little bit of fright in his eyes and he raised an eyebrow at me, "are you ok?" he asked me in that tone of voice that either makes you want to laugh or just snuggle him. I smiled down at him and nodded. I sat on his lap and looked at him. "Hey, V??" I asked cutely, using his letter nickname that I'd given him when I was seven. "Yea?? What do ya want?" he asked almost laughing. "Member your cuzz, Dylan?" I asked raising a sly eyebrow. "Remember her? She's my favorite relative, the only one that I actually love, and probably the only one that loves me," he laughed then he got serious, "Why? What made you think of her, we haven't seen her in years." I smiled ear to ear, we even had Jesse looking confused and concerned, "Because I just got off the phone with her." I trailed off, I loved teasing him, he gets so frustrated and looks so adorable. He looked really worried, "What? And you didn't tell me? Didn't put me on the phone? What happened? Is she alright? What's wrong?" he started to freak. "Vince!" I snapped his name to get his attention and to get him to relax. He looked at me and Jesse sat up paying close attention, he and Dylan were always pretty good friends, besides me and Dom, she was the only one that could really talk to him so that he would understand without feeling stupid with his ADD, but she was different from me and Dom. We treated him like a little brother, but she treated him equal to herself, she really understood him, and I mean really seriously understood him. It was weird, the connection between those two. I smiled and giggled a little, "She's only a half an hour away from here, and. she's moving in!" I practically yelled it, I couldn't hold my excitement in anymore. Vince's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A half an hour later. Dylan and I were carrying bags up stairs and cleaning out a room. Life was about to get much better. I could feel it. 


End file.
